Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3(-2-2q)-9(6q-5)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{-2-2q}{)} - 9(6q-5) $ $ {-6-6q} - 9(6q-5) $ Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ -6-6q {-9(}\gray{6q-5}{)} $ $ -6-6q {-54q+45} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6q - 54q} {-6 + 45}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-60q} {-6 + 45}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-60q} + {39}$ The simplified expression is $-60q+39$